The present invention relates to a pill dispenser. More particularly, the invention relates to a pill dispenser for dispensing daily medication, prestored for a month.
Objects of the invention are to provide a pill dispenser of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility and convenience, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to dispense daily medication on a completely secure basis whereby only a person having a key may dispense such medication, whereby the medication is inaccessible to children and confused people.